


Breaking Routine

by 30Love



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Josh being a dork in love, Josh being self-conscious, Sam taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Love/pseuds/30Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh contemplates the routines he's built into his life, and how, in one night, they all seem to come apart. Perhaps, for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Routine

Routine. Josh loved routines. It was easier to go through life when he knew what to expect from it.

For example.

Josh always woke up at seven in the morning. Like clockwork. He would rest for fifteen minutes and think about his day. Then he would get up and eat breakfast.

Every Friday night, he could find Beth rummaging through his clothes to find the perfect baggy t-shirt to wear to bed. He always suggests that she just buy her own. She never listens.

Chris would always call him everyday after he spoke to Ashley to get advice on what he should do next. Josh always told him to get it over with already and take her to the bone zone. His friend always hung up on him after that.

Josh took a walk every night before bed. He loves the chilled night air. And, a little bit, being outside reminds him of nature. And nature always reminds him of clear green eyes sparkling with mischief… He doesn’t take walks for any particular reason, though. Exercise. That was it. Yeah.

Everyday when Sam would leave to go home after hanging out at their house, Hannah would barge into his room and lecture him about nutting up and asking Sam out or marrying her or something. Josh never admitted nor denied any feelings toward Sam out loud, but his sister was sharp. He guessed those glasses were good for something. Hannah always told him he was so obvious, she didn’t need eyes to see how much he loved her. But it didn’t hurt her case that there were a suspicious number of _stiff_ socks in the laundry and her yearbook from last year was missing a very _specific_ page recently. He blushed, but said nothing further.

Over the past three months, Josh has joined Mike at the gym every other day. Mike always asks him if he’s trying to impress someone. Josh would flex dramatically in the mirror and tell him, “only myself.”

During track season, Josh attended every meet with his sisters to cheer for Sam. The meets were always at four in the afternoon and they were always on Tuesdays. Their voices were always hoarse the next day from shouting so much. At least he got the added benefit of getting to enjoy seeing her long, lean legs in those running shorts.

Each night, when he got back from his walk, once he was in his bed and the lights were off, he would text Sam “good night.” He always waited for her response and once he got it, he would close his eyes and fall to sleep.

It was Friday night. And it was weird. He hadn’t heard a peep from Chris, about Ashley or otherwise. He saw Beth getting ready for bed, wearing a baggy t-shirt he had never seen before - it was certainly not his. Because of waking up late this morning, he got a delayed start on his day; therefore, he didn’t have enough time to go for a walk tonight. Sam was sleeping over tonight, but he hadn’t seen her in a while. 

He was wondering where she had gotten to, as he laid on the couch in the living room. Josh was too tired to get up and go into his room. His eyes started to slip shut, but a shiver racked his body. It was a bit chilly downstairs and he didn’t have a blanket. He contemplated getting up to fetch one when a heavy warmth suddenly enveloped him.

He opened his eyes to be face to face with Sam. As well as body to body.

Josh gulped. He tried to think of other things, other than her proximity and her softness pressing against him.

Like… what she was wearing.

No. That was a bad idea. The worst idea. It only made every sensation he was feeling multiply when he realized she was in a tank top and those sinful running shorts. She must have just gotten back from a late night run. He could feel her damp skin sliding along his.

“S-Sam?” He croaked.

“…yeah?” She mumbled. Her chest was heaving - it must have been an intense run. It was very distracting. She sounded tired.

And his dumbass mouth needed to try to ruin this, “what are you doing?”

Sam groaned, sounding content to just ignore his question in favor of enjoying her new bed. Which was him.

He didn’t quite know what to do. So far, he’d just been laying there, stiff as board, afraid that even a single movement could disrupt whatever this was. Josh tentatively lifted an arm and started drawing light circles on Sam’s back with a finger.

He wanted to hold her close to him and never let go. But he would restrain himself. For now. Mostly out of fear, but hey, who could blame him.

She started to shift her weight on him, which brought a new problem into the equation: avoiding Sam finding out about his half-hard friend in his pants.

It didn’t matter for long though, because he was wonderfully distracted by her pushing herself up on her elbows and drawing one hand up and down his biceps. A modest amount of cleavage was presented to him from her tank top; he struggled (but managed) to keep eye contact with her instead.

“Have you been working out?” Sam whispered, trying to avoid waking up his sisters, he guessed. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. This situation was not in his wheelhouse right now and if he had to watch this later, he would want to beat himself the fuck up for not taking advantage of it. But as it was, he was having a hard enough time figuring out what was going on to really make a move on her. But that didn’t stop Sam from doing so. 

“Nice,” she praised, giving his upper arm a squeeze and then moved that hand along his chest, still supporting herself up with her other arm. 

A blush bloomed on his face. He hoped Sam couldn’t see it.

She probably could. It’s not like their faces were that far apart. He could smell the minty freshness of her breath - she must have been chewing gum or something on her run. Maybe that was her routine.

Sam smiled as she realized he was distracted by his thoughts, if the way he kept staring at her mouth was any indication. She slid her legs between his and laid down more squarely on top of him, nuzzling her head under his chin.

“Good night,” she murmured.

Josh was at a total loss, but metaphorically throwing his hands in the air in surrender, he just made the most of it and wrapped his arms securely around her. 

“Good night.”He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep never once loosening his grip.

The smile on Sam’s face stretched wider as she too started to fall asleep, absolutely contented. Silently, she thanked Hannah for the opportunity and spilling the beans about Josh’s crush on her.


End file.
